Top 50 Reason Why I Love You
by tornbetween
Summary: (one shot) One night when Hermione and Ron are alone by the fire, waiting for Harry to return, Hermione finds her self uncontrolably thinking about Ron when she was SUPPOSED to be writing her potions essay. So she decides to stop it... by making a list...


AN: Hello folks... i decided to write another one shot..and once again ((like all of my other one shots)) the setting scene is take right from OOTP..pg 457 when Harry comes into the common room after his kiss from cho... the paragraph at the end is taken right from the book..i madethe storystart a bit before he enters...acutally.. a while before he enters.... its a bit long..and different from my usual one shots... but pretty good all the same...so please take the time to read it....lets take a look inside.

Disclaimer...all this belongs to Jk... especially the last paragraph..

Top 50 Reasons Why I Love You

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

46.) The way he scrunches his nose when hes trying to decode the strange language of Transfiguration homework.

_Look at him_. Hermione peered up from behind her quill. A small smile spread across her face. What was it about him? Out of Hermione's 15-going-on-16 years of living, there has not been one memeber of the human race who could make her stomach feel as if she was diving on a broomstick just by absent mindedly running his hand through his hair...who could make her turn 3 shades of red by just lookingher way, even it if it _was_ just to tell her that she'd left her transfiguration essay on the table last night and he would return it to her promptly after he was finished..._proof reading_ it... who could make her slip temporarily into the mindset of that of some..._giggly girl _like Lavender Brown of Parvati by the mere touch of his hand against her arm... no one except..

"_Ron_! Your falling alseep again!!" Hermione sighed. "Honestly... how can you expect me to finish this essay when I keep having to wake you up every 15 seconds?!?"

Ron groaned in agony. "This is torture Hermione! Absolute agony! This ought to be outlawed you know! This...this _homework _rubbish! It's cruel and unusual punishment! _Honestly_..."

"Well you know, no one _forced _to wait until last minute to start your homework. And its not punishment.. Professor McGonagal gave you plenty of time to do it. It's really not _her _fault you choose to spend you time nicking food from the kitchens and...and..."

Hermione searched for the right words to describe Ron's absurd anticts and his dismal studying habits... but then she got lost in his blue eyes... his perfectly touseld red hair... his-

_Get a hold of your self Hermione!!_

"My _goodness_," Ron said in a fakley astonished voice. "Has Hermione Granger, the Queen of Comebacks, The Princess of Pointed Remarks, and The Warrior of Words actually failed to complete one of her hourly lectures about what a prat I am, or how I could be so much more if I just applied my self? Or how I-"

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"Ahh.. there she is. I knew it was too good to be true."

I furrowed my brows in anger.

Only...I wasn't _really _angry. Far from it, in fact. Latley, our little arguments have been failing to upset me. Really, it was quite hard to be upset with him now-a-days. Especially feeling the way.. the way I feel about him. But of course, I couldn't let Ron know that. That would just... upset the balance of things. Yes...that's it.

I turned my attention back to my parchment. I was _supposed _to be working on an essay for potions. After all I only had 2 and a half weeks left before it was due. And that's what I _was _doing. Up until a few moments ago, I was up in my dorm, trying to avoid all of the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor common room. I was getting along great up there. I had a few paragraphs done on the parchment and was really starting to get going... when in trounced a piercing squeal....and with it came Lavender and Parvati.

"Oh Lavender I just cant be_lieve_ it." Another squeal.

_Oh _great. _There goes my potions essay._

"I know! Iknow! It just...doesn't seem possible does it!?!"

_Just ignore them Hermione... ignore them._

"No it doesn't.. and here we were thinking we had seen the last." Lavender responded, followed by a stream of high-pitch giggles.

It just doesn't seem real!! Merlin!! Lavender, I think I'm going to _faint_!!"

_Actually, that would be quite helpful._

Yet another squeal. "OK maybe not _faint_... but can you belive this, Lav?"

_Drats_.

"I know I know!! Parvati, we've _got _to tell someone!!"

Then. as if someone pressed a button, Lavender and Parvati's heads turned towards simultaneously.

"Hermiooneeee!!" They both squealed.

_Dont be rude...try and be polite. _Hermione forced a smile out. "Yes?"

"Hermione," They were practically on top of her now. "Hermione you'll _never _guess what happened!" Lavender squealed. "Guess what happened!!!!"

I blinked.

"Okay okay! We'll tell you!"

Parvati began. "Okay, well you know how everyday Me and Lavender paint out nails a different color-"

"It's Lavender and _I_," I corrected, but of course they took no notice.

"-and then the next day we change it, right? Well in the beginning of the year me and Lavender bought 6 colors from the "Moodring Nail Polish Collection", you know, one for every day of the week-"

"But... isnt there _seven _days in-."

"- and that was all of the colors that were sold in the store, so it worked out perfectly. So we've been getting along fine this way for the past few months and everythings been dandy." Parvati paused for a breath of air and Lavender continued with the story. " But just a few minutes ago Hannah Abbot was showing us this new bracelet she bought and me and Parvati noticed she had this absoluetly _stunning _shade of pink on her nails-"

" You mean Pavarti and_ I_-"

"that looked _just _like the 7th and final color in the "Moodring Nail Polish Collection called "Perfect Day Pink".And so we asked her what color it was and she told us that she didn't remember but we could come with her to her room and see the bottle for ourselves-'

I was beggining to see where this was going, so I used Lavender's pause for breath as a chance to escape.

"Excuse me girls but we really must finish this story when I get back.." Hermione hurriedly grabbed her books and parchment. "You see...all of a sudden I have this...._urge_..to umm.... use the loo! Yes! Umm.. the _down_stairsloo..." And with that Hemione rushed down the stairs and met Ginny on the way down.

"Stear clear of Parvati and Lavender, Gin."

"Alright.. but why?" she called down as she made her way up to the top.

But they had already spotted her. "_Oh _Ginnnnyyy!! Come here! You'll _never _guess what happened!"

"Too late," Hermione mouthed to Ginny, and with that, Gin was swept into the bedroom.

That was the last I ever saw of Ginny...

...Well...for that night, anyway.

When I reached the bottom, I surveyed the commonroom. It seemed that while she was in her dorm, most of the other Gryffindors had found there way to their dorms as well, and it was a great bit quieter.

As I made my way to my usual table by the fire, I noticed Ron lying on the hearthrug near an open book, attempting to finish what seemed to be his transfiguration homework.

And being the goodnatured girl I am, I was about to complement him, too.. as Ron and Homework was a combination you rarely see, but as I got closer, I realized that of course, it was wishful thinking.

You could hear Ron's soft snores drifting up from where he lay on the rug.

_He looks as peaceful.._

_But alas, all good things must come to an end._

"Honestly!" Hermione wacked him atop the head with her rolled parchment. "I knew Crookshanks liked to curl up by the fire for his naps... but you too?"

Ron quickly grabbed his quill as if he had been writing. "I wasn't sleeping you know...only resting my eyes." His eyelids began to droop down. "...Like...now..."

Hermione gave him another brisk wack. "Ron!!"

His eyes burst open as he sorely rubbed his head. "Ow Hermione! I really am trying, but how can you blame me!! This..this... _assignment_, as you like to call it, is so bloody boring.. Honestly I don't know how you do it.

I opened my mouth to give the it -really-isnt-that-hard-and-all-he-had-to-do-was-stop-procastinating-and-start-the-assignment-more-than-6-hours-before-its-due-for-once-speech...but then I stopped my self.

After all, a compliment was a compliment.

And besides...Ron had busied himself rummaging through the pages of the Transfiguration Level 5 book. He didn't know it, butjust about every 26 seconds he would absent-mindely use his big toe on his right foot to scratch the inside of his left leg. He didn't notice... but I did.

I dont know how long I sat there staring at him, but Ron must have sensed it becuase just then he looked up from his mess-of-a-transfiguration homework and gave me one of his famous lopsided grins.

That did it. I couldnt take it anymore. I wanted to throw down her parchment and quill and shout out at the top of my lungs that _I, Hermione Granger, was totally, completely and madly in love with Ronald Weasley and if he didn't feel the same way then I couldnt possibly continue living and might as well throw myself off the top of the Astronomy Tower_.

Thats what I _wanted _to do...

But of course...I wouldn't. Oh no. That just wasn't practical. Who in their right mind would hurl theirselves to their death just because they were madly in love with someone and that someone didn't love them back..

...Did he?

No he didnt.

But instead all I could do was manage a weak smile back.

_Get back to work Hermione. You still have your essay to finish and you only have 17 days and 7.8 hours until its due._

And so I did. I wrote and wrote and erased and rewrote until I had gotten a nice chunck done. And that's when I made my mistake. I looked up at Ron. It was just to see if he was asleep or not. But that wasn't the real reason. Really, I had missed the sight of his flaming red hair, the same hair he tries so desperatley to brush down but it never stays...the same hair that brings out his blue eyes even more when paired with his marroon sweater that he gets every year from Mrs. Weasley at about this time... the same hair that-

_There you go again Hermione....turning into a giggly girl. Why dont you get back to work...After all you only have 17 days and 7.2 hours until the essay's due._

So I turned back to my essay and wrote. But now, Ron was distracting me. Every few moments I had to look over to see if he was still asleep (_he was_) or to steal a glance at his hair, now so unruly Crookshanks might mistake it for another ginger cat and pounce on it... or to see if his shirt had slid up to reveal the trail of red hair that ran along past his belly button to his-

_Stop it!! There is something seriously wrong with you Hermione! And I think it's time to do something about it...but what?_

Then it came to her. Hermione was about to resort to something that only the brainless of gigglygirls did... "The Top 50 Things List".

Hermione had found a countless amounts of these around the floors of the dorm the her, Lavender and Parvati shared. Even though she usually tried to avoid "conversation" with those two at all costs, she found that time, she was too curious to resist. And so she had asked them what the lists were. Between a million-or-so squeals and a-few-hundred giggles later, Hermione found out that when you had someone on your mind and just couldnt stop thinking about them, in order to get them out of your head, all you had to do was number a piece of parchment from 1 to 50, and if you could fill the list with 50 things you love about that person, they would be out of you head. Back then, Hermione thought that idea was the most absurd thing she had ever heard...but now it was starting to look more and more appealing.

So she cleared a space on the table and titled the list.

"The Top 50 Things I Love About Ron Weasley (in no particular order)"

1.) The fact that he's such a loyal friend to Harry and me.

_Well that wasn't so hard. _Hermione continued on.

2.) The way he gets all red when I point out the fact that he has something hanging from the corner of his mouth at dinner time.

3.) His absoulely stunning blue eyes.

4.) Of course his red hair.

5.) His maroon sweaters that he hates but I absolutely adore.

And Hermione continued on. In fact, she was so absorbed in what she was doing, she didnt even notice Ron wake up and continue with his Transfiguration homework...

Harry returned to the commonroom half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everyone else had gone to bed, Hermione was writing a very long letter, she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his transfiguration homework.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An:...awwww!!!! i think that came out very well... out of all of the one shots ive written ((Theres onle about 4 but still)) this one flowed the easiest.... by far... this was alot funnier then i intended it to be...so i guess ill put it in humor instead of romance... lol... well if you liked it...please review...even if ya didnt... please review...lol thanks!!!


End file.
